gpgsuperleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Xploder Racing
Kevin Schröder Stuart Ingers Byron van het Bolscher |first_entry = S1 Austrian GP |races = 60 |wins = 1 |fastest_laps = 1 |final_entry = S4 British GP }}Dark Xploder Racing, also known as Dark Exploder Team or by its abbreviation DXR, is a Portuguese former GPGSL racing team, who raced under British license for one season. It was founded by team owner Monil Santilal. The team entered the GPGSL in Season 1, as one of the founders teams. It stayed in the series until Season 4 when Santilal decided to focus on being a driver only, closing the team. Racing History Season 1 The team entered Season 1 of the GPGSL as Dark Exploder Team, powered by Ferrari engines and Bridgestone tyres they signed Francisco Fapitalle and Kevin Schröder as drivers, while team owner Monil Santilal decided to drive to another team, he made of this a tradition as he never drove for his own team. Schröder scored points regularly and Fapitalle even managed a 3rd place podium at the British Grand Prix, but they couldn't keep with the pace of the top teams and finished the season with the 7th place in the constructors championship. Season 2 For the Season 2 Schröder joined the prior year champions Minardi and Fapitalle retired, with this the team hired rookies Byron van het Bolscher and Stuart Ingers as their main drivers, and with the introduction of the test drivers they also hired rookie Dan Mills and KBR's former owner and driver Kyran Brazier. The season marked their first and only win in the series, at the United States Grand Prix by the hands of Ingers, he would later in the season score another podium with his 2nd place at the Czech Grand Prix, but despite those strong performances the team could only finish the year with a 6th place in the constructors championship, mostly because of the bad season that Van Het Bolscher had. Season 3 In Season 3 the team changed its name to Dark Xploder Team and its tyres supplier to Dunlop, but they managed to keep their fours drivers of the previous season under contract, Brazier retired though after the Dutch Grand Prix . Once again Ingers scored a podium, this time a 2nd place at the European Grand Prix, but his season wasn't as good as his last one, and even witht the improved perfomances of Van Het Bolscher the team would finish the year with a drop to 7th place in the constructors championship. Season 4 Following the changes of the prior year, the team switched bases, moving from Portugal to the old home of motorsports, United Kingdom. DXR '''kept its main drivers, but with Mills heading to his own team True North Racing they would start the season without test drivers. Later at the Hungarian Grand Prix rookies Glen Sheppard and Ashley Teagle were signed as test drivers, they would compete at the testers championship, a new feature of the season. Ingers scored a podium for his third straight season, this time a 3rd place at the Malaysian Grand Prix but once again the team was stucked at the middle of the standings, now with a 6th place. Following the change of rules for Season 5 in which team owners could not be main drivers anymore, Santilal decided to close '''DXR and focus on his driving career. Complete GrandPrixGames Super League Results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Gallery S01 DER.png|DER's season 1 car S02 DER.png|DER's season 2 car S03 DXR.png|DXR's season 3 car S04 DXR.png|DXR's season 4 car Category:GPGSL constructors